


Richer by the Dozen

by moonshina



Series: The family of the Kitten and the Devil [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Childbirth, Domestic Fluff, Feminization, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshina/pseuds/moonshina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The documentation of Akihito and Asami`s growing family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How the hell did this happen( Akihito at one month)

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta, so please bear with the spelling and grammar errors( Word can only do do much). I will try my hardest to post the next chapter by the latest next Monday. Please cheer me on. Follow me on tumblr: moonshina

“Congratulation, Takaba-san. You are pregnant.” declared the beaming doctor. Akihito who was originally lying back on the table, shot up in confusion.” I have a male womb?!”  The doctor`s face, much to Akihito`s chagrin, beam even more,” My god you and your partner wasn’t even trying. For a male to get pregnant requires extensive testing and several tries at fertilization and even then the chances of successful impregnation is only 60%. I don’t believe that this has ever happen before. Congratulations Takaba-san, you`re a medical mystery”, the doctor rambled. Akihito just stared at the doctor in horror as he realizes that the food poisoning that he thought he had from the cheap sushi he ate was really morning sickness. The sudden snapping at Asami (that angered Asami) this morning was due to mood swings.

“Ar, Ar, Are you sure that I am pregnant”, Akihito asked hesitantly. The doctor taking no note of his tone answered happily,” I am 100% sure. Your blood works indicate that you are at about 1 month pregnant and right now your baby`s heart just started to beat”.

Akihito just continued to stare at the doctor who just gave him drastic life changing news.  “Do you want to hear the heartbeat, Takaba-san?”     _The heartbeat did he want to hear his baby heart beating,_ Akihito thought, _no not now, not today._   “I can get the machine-““NO, I mean no that is fine, Akihito stated. “ I am feeling ill, so I would like to go home and rest.” Akihito lied, truthfully he felt fine but he wanted to be away from the doctor`s presence.

The doctor looked confused, “Morning sickness is very natural to pregnant people. But since you are a man, your morning sickness will be much harder on your body. You must give your body time to adjust and you will also need to begin taking pre-natal vitamins immediately but since you are not feeling well I will give you them to you later. I will schedule the maternity appointments to check on the baby and I want you and your partner to come”.   

  _Shit Asami, how am I going to explain this to him_ , Akihito panicked. _How would he even respond to the fact that one of his sperm manage to hit my egg in my womb that I didn’t even know of. Right now Akihito just wanted to leave_

_Flash back (one month ago just after Asami came in Akihito)_

_“Now sperm”, screamed the head sperm in charge, “Do you smell that delicious smell. That is the smell of an egg that is ripe for taking. “And Dammit men, I will fertilize that egg but I will need your help, do you understand me”_

_“Hai sensei”, his army of sperm replied. The head sperm in charge looked at the army. “Now who here has an X chromosome?” Several of his army raise their tail proudly. The head sperm slashed all the sperm who stated that they had X chromosome, killing them instantly. The head sperm in charge smirked, “Good good, now die. Only Y`s are allow. “Now men, let`s head out”._

_Meanwhile, the egg that sitting Akihito`s womb did not understand the danger that he was in. He was just sitting down bored,” I wish that something exciting would happen to me”._

_The head sperm in charge was swimming like a mad men on the scent of the egg. Once he reached the area where he saw the egg he grinned,” Mine, Mine, And Mine”. The egg looking over his shoulder blanched at the sight of a mad sperm rushing his way. “Oh shit I have to get out of here”. But it was too late, the sperm had entered him already. “Yay, I born”, screamed the new developing fetus”_

 “Thank you doctor”, Akihito said, “And if there is nothing else, then I shall take my leave”. Akihito walked out of the door and into the waiting office where his personal bodyguard was located, unknowingly looking as if his world had crashed around him.

“Tabaka-sama, are you okay,” inquired Akira, his personal bodyguard. “Did something hap-“

Akihito cut him off hurriedly, “No, nothing is wrong with me. I just have a headache and need to lie down just take me back to the penthouse. Akira now was really worried for his master, Akihito would have tried to escape and run away at least 3 times by now. Plus his master would never request to go back to the penthouse so soon. None of the less, he obeyed his order and dropped Akihito off at the penthouse.

As they were walking in the elevator, Akira risked a look at his master`s face and was alarmed to discover that Akihito looked worn out. “What _did that doctor tell him_ ” Akira remembered in the morning he had orders from his boss, Asami-sama to make sure that Akihito goes to the doctor today. Akira hoped that nothing serious was wrong with the boy because he knew that Asami-sama would wage war to see that the boy will be healed.

 As soon as Akihito disappeared into the door, Akira took out his cellphone and dialed Kirshima-san number. “What is it”, a voice nearly as cold as Asami- Sama answered. Akira didn’t know how to respond to the question. Kirshima noting the unusual pause panicked, “Where is Tabaka- sama, did he get kidnap again?!” Akira noting the panicked voice immediately replied, Tabaka-sama is acting weird after his doctor`s appointment. I am requesting permission to go back to the doctor`s office and look into the matter.”  Kirshima remained quiet, deciphering through what was told to him. _What if something truly was wrong with the brat,_ Kirshima thought. “Let me ask Asami-sama first, do not leave you post until I call back with permission and with a replacement.” “Yes, Kirshima-san”. When the call ended, Akira took his usual place of guarding the door

 

Kirshima walked to the bullet proof door of Asami private office and rapped sharply 3 times. “Enter”. Kirshima cautiously entered the room and bowed deeply at his master. Asami was seated at his desk reading reports. He didn’t even look up to acknowledge his underlining bow. “What is it”? “Akira-kun suspects that Tabaka-sama is acting strange due to his doctor visit. He is requesting permission to go and investigate”. 

Asami glanced up, “Permission is granted but once he finds anything, I will be the first to know”. Kirshima bowed, “Hai, Asami-sama. “. “Leave”.  As soon as Kirshima left the room, Asami lit a cigar and began to smoke.  _Why didn’t his kitten tell him personally if something was wrong? Asami was tired of finding out from second hand sources about his kitten well-being. If it turns out that Akihito hid from him something serious, hell would pay._

Akira was standing at the door trying to hear what his master was doing. He frowned as he heard silence” Is he asleep at 1:30 p.m., this is extremely unusual. Normally he would be at one of his gig or at his friend’s house. His cellphone rang.

“Permission is granted but once you find out what is wrong, you will tell Asami-sama first. Souh-san is on his way to replace you.”

The call ended before Akira could even get a word out. He began to walk towards the elevator to meet Souh. Akira bowed to his superior who also look worried. Akira couldn’t hold it any longer. “Do you believe that Tabaka-sama may be sick?” Souh signed “Just follow your order and hope that this is nothing”. Akira bowed and left.

 

Meanwhile, Akihito was on top of his and Asami bed feeling the little budge that he been mistaking for a food baby. Akihito couldn’t believe that he had a boy womb, something which only 1 in 50000 males possessed. He also couldn’t believe that this was happening to him. _Plus in order for a male with a boy womb to get pregnant, he would have to be on a shit ton of fertility treatments and I know that I wasn’t.  How will Asami react to this news, would he be angry, I have never seen or heard him talking about kids? Oh my god, what if he turn our child into a yakuza like himself? My god, I am going to grow breasts too. I am going to look like a **female.** Why does shit always happens to me?_

Akira walked back into the doctor`s office. “How may I help you?”

“I am looking for Doctor Young”. The nurse glanced down at her table and replied, “You`re in luck. He just came back from lunch and is in his office 102.” Thanking the women, he arrived at the doctor`s door and without even knocking opened the door. “You can be in here”, said the doctor. Ignoring the man, Akira walked up to the doctor, who had begun to realize that this was no ordinary man. “What did you say to Takaba-sama” The doctor shivered at the question, “I- I just told him.” The doctor started to sweat. “You told him what”. “I just told him that he was a month pregnant”.

Akira paused, “Pregnant and nothing else”. “I swear that is all I told him” Shifting his attention, Akira was surprised that Akihito had a boy womb. He walked out the office and took out his phone to dial Kirshima-san.  “Report back to the club where you will be brief by Asami- sama”. The phone call ended before he could agree with the order.

Akira entered the room where Asami-sama personal office was. Asami was smoking a cigar. “Report”. Akira opened his mouth but closed it with a blush. Asami raised his eyebrow and leaned forward, “When I tell you report, you report on the issue. Now speak before I decide that I should just save me the trouble and kill you” Akira blurted out, “Tabaka- sama is one month pregnant”.  Nothing showed up on Asami`s face while he order for his lover`s bodyguard to leave.

Once alone, Asami leaned back in his leather chair and smirked, “So his kitten has a male womb” Asami chuckled to himself, something that he only did right before he was going to kill someone brutally. Asami never wanted to have children because all the women he was around were just power hungry gold diggers, who would try to control Asami through the use of their kid.

  Changing his thoughts, he wonder why his kitten reacted so strangely to the news. He made his mind to go home early and find the reason himself. He pressed the intercom button, “Hai Asami-sama”. “Kirshima cancel all my meetings for today. I am going home now”.

“Hai, Asami-sama.


	2. Cont( One month)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protective Daddy Asami. More fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the people who comment, you keep me going. I am thinking of posting a chapter by monday but I will see how it does. Once again unbeta so forgive my grammar and spelling mistakes.

Akihito woke up hungry and looked over at the clock. _“Shit its 500, he had been asleep for 30 minutes”_. He signed and walk into the kitchen _. Since I`m apparently pregnant_ , Akihito grimaced mentally, _I should eat something healthy for the baby but screw it I`m craving._ He opened the fridge to pull out the leftover ramen from his breakfast...

“Pregnant men should not be eating junk food, it’s not good for our developing baby”. Akihito turned around and in the process drop his ramen. “Jesus fuckin Christ, Asami you nearly gave me a heart attack. Why are you home so soon?” Akihito demanded.

Asami walked into the kitchen towards his pregnant lover, “I came home when I heard the good news kitten.”

Akihito gaped at Asami, “Yo- You mean that you wanted me to get pregnant”. Asami looking at his lover`s shocked face, “I wasn’t intentionally trying to get you pregnant kitten. I didn’t even know that you had a male womb and by the look on your face I`m guessing that you didn’t know either.”

Akihito looked down and blushed, “I was surprised too.” Gently he raised his eyes to look an Asami face. “But is this really okay to you. With me being pregnant. You never talk about having kids before. I- I was actually worried that you would have forced me to abort our child.”’

Strong hands grabbed Akihito`s face and brought it close to Asami. “Make no mistake kitten, I am perfectly fine with you being pregnant.  I am actually happy that you are pregnant and remember this kitten, I would never make you get an abortion.”

Asami pecked Akihito`s lips for good measure. Akihito signed happily, his lover was pleased with him being pregnant. “Wait, Asami”. 

Asami raise his eyebrows, wondering why his kitten sounded so worried when he just reassured him about their baby. “Yes kitten” Akihito looked directly into his lover`s eyes.

“Will you turn our son, if it is a boy, into a yakuza”? Akihito looked on towards his lover as he went quiet. Asami didn’t say anything but grab Akihito`s hands and pull him towards the couch on his lap. “Asami-“. Asami raise his hand to cover Akihito`s mouth. “Kitten, I work a dangerous job that is known by many and no matter how I kept your pregnancy secret. People will find out and will try to use that against me. In order for our son to survive, I must teach him how to protect himself.” Asami changed his tone when he looked at his lover`s angst filled face. Rubbing his lover`s arms, “But I will allow our son to choose his own destiny., I will not force him to become a yakuza if he does not wish to.”

Akihito was quiet for a few moments weighing what was said to him, “Well that was not what I was expecting to hear, but I guess that I feel better hearing that”. 

Asami began stroking his kitten`s back, “Make no mistake, I will keep our family safe.”

Akihito nuzzled Asami chin, “I`m glad that we had this talk.”

Asami said nothing but tighten his hold over his kitten. “Have you started taking your prenatal vitamins yet? You had no medical care for a month it is essential that you start taking them immediately.”

“Fuck”, Akihito said, “I was in shock that I am pregnant so I left the doctor before receiving them. But surely one more day without them would not matter”

Akihito knew that something clicked within his lover because he abruptly stood up while gently placing him on the couch. Before Akihito knew what was happening, Asami was talking on the phone.

“Kirshima, I need a doctor to the apartment now and make sure that he bring all maternity equipment needed.” Ending the call before Kirshima could even get a word through, Asami turned around to his shocked kitten.

“Oh my god, Asami this couldn’t wait until the morning”.

“No this couldn’t wait. You ate nothing but kink food for a month. You have no idea how that could affect our baby.”

_Baby`s perspective_

_I feel fine, thought the developing baby, as he wiggle himself around Akihito`s womb._

Akihito held his hands protectively around his stomach. _The bastard is correct, who knows how_ _my unhealthy diet will affect our baby._ “Asami-“But Akihito was cut off by the sound of the doorbell.

“Enter”

To Akihito`s chagrin, guards entered the penthouse with a man in a white lab coat carrying all of sort of boxes and equipment.  The doctor looked as if he was dragged out of a Vogue magazine.

“Good evening, Asami-sama. How may I help you today”, the doctor bowed.

“I need you to check on my pregnant lover to make sure that our child is developing normally.”

The doctor bowed in agreement,” Very-well. Please lay down on this chair so I can began the ultrasound”. Akihito following the doctor`s orders lay down at the Italian leather lounge couch.

The doctor reach into a box and pull out a gel. “Forgive me but this next part will be very unpleasant and cold.”  Akihito twitched when the doctor poured a gallop of gel on his stomach. “God _Damn, that shit was cold_ ”, thought Akihito

Once the doctor cut the machine on and was actively searching for the heartbeat. Akihito felt his heart rate plummet as he could not hear anything. _“Oh my god is something wrong where my baby is”_

**_DA du da du da dud da du da du da du da du da du_ **

Akihito was broke out of his fear induced haze as soon as he heard his baby heartbeat. He didn’t even realize that he was crying until Asami`s hand started to wipe tears off his face. “My god Asami that’s our baby heartbeat.”  Asami pressed a kiss to his kitten`s forehead. “I hear it”.

The doctor interceded, “Now do you see that tiny little blob on the right end of the screen. That is your baby. I am confirming the age of your fetus to be a month old. Your expected due date is Jan 15, 2016. Now Asami-sama, since you are a man I advise that you start taking pre-natal vitamins tonight because your body cannot naturally produce them at a healthy level. I also advise that you quit whatever job you have. Male pregnancy is not stable until month 6, so until then just stay indoors. As you may notice, you are constipated. That is normal”. Akihito blushed.

“It’s good because your body is realizes that it’s time to turn your anus into a birth canal. You may leak clear fluids from your anus that is normal. It is just cleaning fluid excreted by your body to clean your anus. Now I need you in the later months to manually stretch your anus in order to accommodate the baby for birth. Can you manage that?”

Asami smirked, “Don’t worry I have that cover. Is there anything else?”

The doctor shook his head, “That is all now if you will excuse me”.

The doctor gave Akihito his pre-natal vitamins then he packed up and left.

 

 

 

 


	3. Month two: Akihito cannot eat anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito is having trouble with morning sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank all of yall for your wonderful comments. It has inspire me to write more chapters to this prequel. Please comment so I can understand how yall feel about the story so far. Also this is unbeta, so there may be grammar and spelling mistakes.

It was a typical day in Tokyo, but not so wonderful for Akihito, who had his head in the toilet emptying his stomach contents. _“Damn it_ , Akihito mentally thought, _why I threw up_ ”

 Flashback:

Akihito woke up this morning hungry, so he carefully detached himself from his lover`s embrace to go to the kitchen. Akihito opened the fridge door grimacing at the food selection. _Damn Asami to hell, he got rid of all of my junk food._   Akihito signed and heated up leftover beef from last night. Once it was ready he sat at the table and started chewing.

_Oh what`s that he eating_ , wondered the developing fetus. The baby was always excited about what his mother was eating. The fetus frown after tasting the beef and shook his developing head _, No no no. I no like that, throw it up._ Akihito suddenly felt a sudden wave of extreme nausea and hurried to the master`s bathroom.

Flashback ends

He had barely made it and nearly threw up on the bathroom floor. He heard footsteps behind him. “Damn you bastard”, huff Akihito as he lifted his head. Asami started to massage his kitten`s back in an effort to pacify him. “How long did the doctor say I will have morning sickness”? He felt a deep chuckle vibrate through his body. Asami replied, “A couple of weeks is normal for females, but since you are male you will have morning sickness much worse and longer, so possibly for your entire first trimester and a few weeks of your second trimester.”

Akihito leaned back into Asami`s arms as his arms circle protectively around the bump in Akihito`s stomach. “I so cannot wait until this madness ends. I can barely stomach any food”, whispered Akihito. One of Asami`s hands moved up to stroke his shoulders which pleased Akihito greatly so his lightly pressed a kiss to Asami`s chin. They stayed like in a lover`s embrace for about 30 seconds until Akihito`s stomach started to grumble.

In the Womb:

_“I hungry, feed me_ ”, scream the developing fetus.

In the Real world:

He signed, Let`s get up so I can find some suitable food for our picky baby.” Asami smirked and offer his hand to pull his kitten off the floor.  They walked slowly into the kitchen enjoying the feel of each other. Akihito broke out of his lover`s embrace and walked to the counter to make himself some porridge. _“Our baby got to love porridge_ ”, thought Akihito. He made the rice porridge and made himself and Asami a bowl.

Asami gave his approval, “Rice porridge is easily digestible and is known for soothing morning sickness. I`m sure that our baby will love it.”

_In the womb:_

_The baby reaction after tasting the rice porridge. “It`s alright could be better”, shrugged the developing baby._

Akihito smiled tentatively, “Asami?”

Asami raised his eyebrows at the hesitant tone in his kitten`s voice. “Yes what it is”

Akihito looked down at his finished breakfast bowl, “I know that the doctor advised me to stay indoors at least until my pregnancy stabilize. But I have been staying home for a month now and even though you brought me video games. I am still bored. Can I go please to Kou`s house today. I promise to stay with my guards” Asami sighed he knew that his kitten would still want to go outside. “Very- well kitten, you may go but you will stay within close range with your guards and if you are feeling sick, then you will come home immediately to rest.”  “Hai”

Akihito stood up to take his and Asami`s bowl to the kitchen while Asami went back into his room to get ready for work.

Once Asami was dressed, Akihito joined him at the front door for their kiss ritual that they do every morning before Asami went to work. Strong arms wrapped around Akihito carefully to avoid putting pressure on his baby bump. Akihito parted his mouth when Asami`s tongue gently lapped at his lips and groaned in pleasured when Asami started to suck on his tongue. Asami pulled away after a minute to ruffle his kitten hair and to rub his baby bump, “Keep safe kitten”.

Once through the door, Asami façade went into place. A stern face, cruel eyes, and a dangerous and deadly aura surrounded his body. “Kirshima, Akihito is going out today. I want 4 guards to be surrounded by his at all times. If one guard fail at his duty, terminate the entire group and their families.” Asami walk into the elevator without paying mind to his bowed secretary. “Hai, Asami-sama”, muttered Kirshima diligently.

**Back in the apartment  
** Akihito smiled at the fact that he was going to be able to see his friends today. He rubbed his baby bump, “I can`t wait until you are out of me. I will spoil you like you deserve to be. I am so glad that your father gave his permission to go out today, because frankly I was about to go crazy. I have to get outside as much as possible before your crazy possessive father lock me here until I give birth.”

Akihito went into the shared closet to find suitable jeans and just like pregnant females found to his dismay that some of his jeans did not fit as well as he remember. “I`m getting fat”, he muttered to himself. Akihito began to wonder to himself, if it was possible if he was carrying multiples. After putting on his shoes, he opened his door and was greeted simultaneously by 4 goons bowing to his, “Asami-sama”.

Akihito felt a throb in his head, “I never agreed to take the bastard`s name”. The guards stared unblinkingly at him with no regret.  “Whatever, let’s just go”

“We received word from Asami-sama that you are to only go to your friend Kou`s house and come back to the penthouse afterwards.”, stated one of the goons. Akihito nodded.

“Which car do you wish to take Asami sama, unfortunately Asami-sama took the limo.”, asked Akira .Akihito paused after remembering the last time that he came to Kou`s house in a brand new Bentley because Asami on purpose took the cheapest car. His friends teased him and called him a spoiled brat. “I want the cheapest car around.”

“Hai, Asami-sama”. They walked into the basement and was greeted by the sight of the Benz. Akihito was about to ripped his hair out. “This is the cheapest car that the bastard owns.” he screeched.

In the womb

_Who is the bastard and why is mommy screaming so loud for, pondered the baby_

Akira said nothing as he opened the door for him. Akihito went in fuming mad and was surprised when Akira climb in after him. Before he could complain, Akira bowed, “It is Asami-sama`s order that a guard sit with you in the back seat. Akihito just huffed his frustration. The car started and they were on their way. 10 minutes later and they arrived at Kou`s house. A guard opened the door and Akihito exited glaring at the guard.  He rang the doorbell before Akira could do so and felt triumphant inside.

Kou opened the door and wrapped Akihito into a hug,” So how is the expectant mother doing”. Akihito snarled at his friend and pushed Kou out of his arms. “My god look at all the sweets”. Asami exchanged every unhealthy food for healthy food in the apartment driving Akihito mad. Akihito rushed into the house and was greeted with the sight of sweet sugary cakes and pies.  Akihito mouth began to water and grab a plate and filled it to the brim. “The bastard took away my junk stash in the apartment.” complained Akihito. “Well Akihito, you are pregnant. You need to start eating healthier,” warned Kou.

Akihito stopped stuffing his mouth with food,” Are you calling me fat”. Kou hurriedly shook his head no and sat down. _That’s what I thought._ Kou and Akihito started to chat about stuff until Takato burst through the door with a plate in his hands. “Aki-chan, how are you doing?” The smell originating from the plate made Akihito stomach churn.

“Oh that is jalapeno sushi that I made”, droned Takato. Kou looked worried, “What’s wrong Akihito why is your face green.” Akihito sprinted to the bathroom with Akira chasing behind him yelling “Asami-sama” and vomited violently into the toilet. “I`m so sorry Aki I forget that you had morning sickness,” apologized Takato. Akihito slowly brought his head out and wheezed, “Lets got home”.

15 minutes later he arrived back at the penthouse. Akihito immediately took off his clothes and fell into the bed with the intention to fall asleep. Around 700p.m, Asami entered the master bedroom and look at the silhouette of his pregnant lover. He kneel on the side of his kitten and pressed a kiss on the nape.  Akihito groggily mentioned. “Your child is going to be the death of me”.

“I heard about the disagreement between our baby and Takato`s jalapeno sushi over Kou`s house, but this shouldn’t surprise you kitten our baby has superior taste in food.” Akihito groaned, “Don’t remind me, my stomach is still reeling from the smell.”

Asami shrug off his clothes,” Very well, let’s go to bed.


	4. Uh-Oh, Akihito in troubled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so sorry for the late update. Please forgive me. This is unbeta so there will be grammar and spelling mistakes. Also I owe nothing. Thank yall for all the wonderful input. Please comment so I may know how I`m doing

“Oh Pocky”, Akihito whispered excitedly to himself. He took the strawberry Pocky out of the cabinets in the kitchen from his secret stash.  Akihito has been eating a lot of sugary food, something that Asami disapproved. Akihito could hardly contain his excitement. Today was the day of when Asami and he could figure out whether he was having a girl or a boy. Even though the appointment wasn’t until 10, Akihito was up and dressed by nine and was now trying to wake up his sleeping lover.

Akihito shook his lover

 “Asami, Asami come on. Wake up. Today is our special day where we can find out whether we are having a good or a boy.” A head movement from Asami signal to Akihito that he was slowly becoming conscious. _Crime lord my ass, if any of Asami`s enemies saw him like this. He would become a laughing stock, mused Akihito_

With no further movement from his lover, Akihito grew impatient. “Asami, why don’t you care about our baby`s sex. I hate you. You`re the worst”. Akihito turned to the side to wipe the tears that was coming and did not notice Asami`s arm wrapping around his stomach.” Kitten I`m awake now so stop crying.”

Furious, Akihito pointed a finger at Asami`s chest. “I was not crying you bastard. I I just had something stuck in my eye.” _Damn these pregnancy hormones_

“I bet that it is out now”, teased Asami

“Whatever, now hurry up and get dressed. We leave in 15 minutes” With that. Akihito left his lover to cook up a healthy breakfast for Asami and the baby.

 “I don’t care if you are a girl or a boy, baby. I just want you to be healthy”. Akihito said to his noticeably larger baby bump. Akihito was 4 months and was finally feeling the ill effects of being pregnant. He could barely bend down because it hurt his back and Asami had to buy him all new jeans designed specifically for a pregnant male. _“These jean that I`m wearing cost two hundred dollars but damn aren’t they comfortable.” Akihito mentally said._

Once Akihito was finished setting the table, Asami woke in from the bathroom looking sexy as hell. Akihito forget about the breakfast and met Asami halfway and offer his lips to his lover. Even though they did it for about 4 hours last night, Akihito was still hungry for more. Taking Akihito`s gracious offer, Asami captured his kitten`s lips and sucked them for pleasure. Akihito surrendered to his lover talented tongue and moaned with appreciation. As the kiss got more heated, Akihito was seriously considering to just blow off the appointment and satisfy his and Asami`s desires. However, as soon as Akihito was unbuttoning Asami`s shirt they were interrupted by the doorbell. Asami released Akihito and smoothly straightened his clothes out, while Akihito opened the door to a bowing Kirshima.

“The car is ready, Asami-sama”/

“Very well, let’s go, “ordered Asami.

In the limo, Akihito was tightly snuggled against Asami`s side, looking up to his face. “I wonder what sex our baby is. What is you wish”.

Asami closed his eyes, ‘Kitten, everyone knows that males with wombs can only give birth to males.”.

Akihito stuck out his tongue, “I know that bastard. I thought that it would be fun to play along like we didn’t know already. Jeesh, you`re so uptight.”

As soon as they reached the hospital, they were immediately bowed to and ushered into a private expensive waiting room with the doctor already in there.

“Good morning, Asami-sama. I understand that today is the day find out the sex, is that correct”

Akihito nodded, “I cannot wait to find out our baby`s sex.”

Asami-sama, you do realize that a male can only give birth to sons. While we already know the sex, I can check if the baby has a male womb. Now if you would be so kind to lie down here and moved your shirt up so I can used the ultrasound. Also I am going to have to check your blood to ensure that your minerals levels are not too high”.

The doctor took Akihito`s blood and send it quickly to the lab so that they may have the results in a hour. Akihito shivered at the icy cold gel that has been drop on his stomach.

“Now Asami-sama, let’s look for your baby”.

_In The Womb_

_Sugar, sugar from your head to your toes. Sugar from left, sugar from the right. Everywhere you look it’s a Sugar rush_ _. Everywhere you look and everywhere you go  
Sugar, sugar, sugar from your head to your toes  
when you've eaten lots of sugar and you've had too much  
Watch out everybody, it's a sugar rush!  
Watch out everybody, it's a sugar rush_!  
_The fetus was moving all around the womb in a sugar rush. OMG what is this delicious substance and where can mommy eat more of it._ **It Tickles**

Asami once quiet spoke,” What is wrong with our baby and why is it moving around so much.” It was true, the fetus was rolling around the womb like a ball going downhill.

“Well, Asami-sama, I believe that Akihito ate too much sugar and now the baby is feeling the effects of it.”

 _Oh Shit_ , Akihito tried to make himself as small as possible in order to hide from Asami`s piercing glare. Asami turned his glare to the doctor, “And what is the best solution to ending this problem”.

The unsuspecting doctor replied,” Well you would have to totally cut back on his sugar intake and to eat lots vegetables and meat to stop your baby from moving too much.

“I see. Now excuse me while I go make a phone call”. When Asami left the room, Akihito felt dread wash over him.

“Well, Asami-sama, you are having a boy without a male womb. But don’t worry, if you have another child, the chances of the baby of having a male womb will be 29%.Now that wraps us the appointment for today, and do you have any questions.

 _Yes, why did you have to put me on blast today_? “No.”

The doctor got up and bowed to Akihito and help Akihito rise from the seat. As soon as Akihito stepped out the door, he was met with Asami. “You`re done. Good, let me take you back to the apartment.”

Asami grabbed his kitten hand and pulled him in the direction of the limo. Akihito stayed quiet not wanting to entice his lover`s wrath.

Once in the limo, Akihito could not keep up with the silent treatment anymore.” Hey Asami are you mad at me”

Asami who was seated across from him closed his eyes, “No kitten I am not.

“B-but you told me to stop eating so much sugar, yet I defiled your orders and ate some and now our baby could be in trouble.

_In the Womb_

_I never felt better, thought the rolling fetus_

Asami grab his willing kitten and plop him on his lap.

“Baby I`m not mad. I just wish that you could have listened to me and eat healthier. Eating too much sugar is not good for our baby. The risks of you miscarrying is already high because you are a male and with all the unhealthy things that you have been eating, it could be already higher. I do not want you to experience the pain of losing a child ever, baby.”

Tears welled in Akihito`s eyes,” Oh my god. I never realized that you thought so hard about this. I`m so sorry, baby. I will definitely throw away all my sugary foods”

Asami rubbed his kitten`s shoulders to console him.” Don’t worry kitten, it already had been done and to make sure that you do not cheat, I made sure that the guard found all of your secret stashes. Now everything has been replaced with vegetables and other healthy foods.”

Akihito stared at his lover in horror, “Wait what. Even my stash under the bed and how did you know about all my stashes”

“Under the couch, in the hallway, behind the toilet, in the kitchen cabinets and I have my ways kitten. Now off you go back to the penthouse, I have to go back to sion and will most likely be back by 5.” Asami carefully extracted Akihito off his lap and place his carefully in front of the apartment building, with his mouth hanging out.

“Bye kitten”.

“THAT ASSHOLE,” screamed Akihito.

 

 

 


	5. Bed bound already?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the late response, college is killing me. Oh yeah, is anyone going to the Anime Expo because I am going as well. Thank you all for your wonderful comments, I greatly appreciated it. Also unbeta, so there will be grammar and spelling mistakes.

With a healthy diet and a low sugar intake, Akihito`s blood sugar dropped from dangerously high to normal for his pregnancy. However, much to Akihito`s chagrin, the baby was still feeling the effects of the sugar rush.

_In the womb_

_“I poke right here and here and here.”, sang the baby while pushing his limbs into Akihito`s stomach. “And also right here”, the baby kick at Akihito`s already compressed bladder._

Akihito woke up with a sudden urge to urinate. “Damn it,” he swore as he walk as quickly as his 6 month stomach could allow him to without falling down on his. Once he relieved his bladder, Akihito went back into the main bedroom where Asami was waiting for him.

“I so cannot wait for our child to be born” Akihito complained. “This is the third time this night that I had to go up and pee”. He climb into Asami`s waiting arms carefully noticing his prominent baby bump. The scent of Asami calmed the pregnant man nerves and reinforced his security.

“Do you realize that this is a normal thing during pregnancy? As our baby grows, your organs have to make space for its development which causes your bladder to become compressed, forcing you to have a constant urge to pee”. Asami leaned back on the bed with Akihito in his arms.

Akihito groaned,” Since when are you so knowledgeable about what is happening in **my body** ”.

“You`re pregnant with my baby kitten, I have to know what is going on with you at all times, so that I can protect you to the best of my ability. Akihito snorted at that comment and minutes later drifted once more in dreamland.

Asami allowed a rare smile on his face as he watched his lover fall asleep.” You have no idea how happy I am that you are carrying my body”, He whispered to his sleeping lover.

**In the Morning**

Since Akihito was already 7 months looking like he is about to pop with twins, Asami placed him bed bound. Asami also forbade Akihito to cook, clean, lift anything heavier than 10 pounds, do laundry or even to go outside without Asami. Akihito couldn’t even complain because he couldn’t even walk, he waddled everywhere. Akihito was lying in bed waiting for Asami to bring him breakfast in bed.

“How is our baby doing, kitten”? Akihito looked up at his lover looking sexy as hell in a 3 piece suit while carrying a tray of steamed fish, low sodium miso, and white rice. Akihito signed internally, only Asami can pulled something off like that.

“’He is quiet when I am awake but as soon as I lay down, he starts kicking me.” Akihito complained as he began eating the fish.

_In The womb_

_This is how the baby sees things;_

_“Oh, mommy is not moving” thought the pleased baby. “This mean that it is time to move around” The fetus started to poke, tap, and kick at various organs and skin in his mother`s body._

_“Put your left hand out, put your left hand in and move it all about.” sang the developing fetus as he moved all around the womb.” I can do this all night”, thought the fetus._

Asami sat down next to Akihito and rubbed his baby bump tenderly. “Maybe kitten, our baby is cannot contained his excitement of you being his mother.

Akihito blushed red, since he gotten pregnant, Asami was been much more tender in his ways towards him and Akihito did not know how to respond to his lover`s softer side.

“It almost seems as if I am carrying twins”.

_In the womb_

_The developing fetus look all around the womb and signed_ _melancholy, “I lonely”._

Secretly, Akihito was glad that Asami placed him on bed rest. It was a struggle every morning to get himself up from the bed. It wasn’t even that bad to stay in bed for most of the day and in addition, Asami had Suoh do all the chores and errands while Akihito could relaxed and watched TV or play video games. Plus, Akihito loved the fact that he was being treated like royalty.

Asami pressed a kiss to his forehead,” Sorry kitten but I must go to work. If you need anything, Suoh will be here to answer your demands.

Akihito nodded, not trusting himself to speak with rice stuffed in his cheeks. Asami before leaving placed down nursery magazines next to Akihito. “I do believe that it is time for you to picked out a nursery theme and to order all the necessary furniture”

Akihito looked puzzled at the magazines,” And where is this nursery going, this stuff cannot fit in this room and you are not about to place our baby in your stupid perverted room.”

“Our baby is going to sleep in your old bedroom, kitten.  I already gave the order to remove all of your stuff and placed it inside hear. So today is going to be a bit noisy for you“

“Oh”, Akihito felt stupid for forgetting that there is a second bedroom in this penthouse.

“There is no budget, so order whatever you want.” Asami left the Akihito to his devices of planning their child nursery.

“Okay let’s see, what a good combination is for our baby. Since he is a boy, I do not need the female inspired nursery but ohm this is so pretty.”

 Akihito was looking at a nursery that had an almost neutral pink tone that highlighted the walls. A pretty blue 4 columns crib with a black changing table.

“Well, although our baby will be a male, I shouldn’t force gender stereotypes on him so soon” Akihito bookmarked the page and continued hunting. Once he reached the male section of the crib, he squeal. “No our baby must have this nursery”.

The nursery that Akihito was looking at showcased a warm light blue walls with a rocking chair inscribed with images of bears, a dark green crib, and also a black changing table.

Akihito was about to circle this page and give it to his lover on his return to know that this is the choice that he made, when he saw the price.

“20,000”, Akihito yelled, “Fuck this”. Akihito threw the magazine on the floor.

_In the womb_

_The developing baby jerked awake as he heard the scream coming from his mommy. “The fuck was that?_

The bedroom door burst opened with Suoh and other guards whipping out guns. “Are you okay we heard you screaming, Asami-sama”.

Akihito groaned, forgetting that if he made so much of a whisper, the guards would come in and ask what happened.” I am fine, you go on. I want to take a nap.”

The rookie guards glance back at Suoh, who took his time to nod to follow the order. “Have a nice rest, Asami-sama”.

 

 


End file.
